Come as you are
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Hermione simplemente necesitaba encontrarse a sí misma después de todo lo que había vivido.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Esto lo acabo de hacer rápido y furioso para poder cumplir con el reto, pero espero que os guste, creo que me salió algo decente xD

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

Este fic participa en el concurso "Imprescindiblemente Hermione" de la página de Facebook Amortentia Awards.

* * *

 ** _Variables: solitaria, caja musical y Nirvana._**

* * *

 **COME AS YOU ARE.**

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

 ** _If fun to lose and to pretend_**

 _(Es divertido perder y fingir)_

Hermione había pasado por una época catastrófica después de la guerra. Cuando descubrió que no había forma de recuperar la memoria de sus padres, quienes vivían felizmente en Australia, sintió una parte de ella venirse abajo. Como si el interruptor que la mantenía fuerte se apagase de repente por culpa de un corto circuito. Se sentía completamente sola a pesar de estar constantemente rodeada de personas.

Anuló su regreso a Hogwarts en el último momento, hizo una pequeña maleta con las cosas que tenía en la casa de los Weasley y a finales de verano desapareció, dejando tras ella a sus amigos y todo lo que había conocido. Recorrió el mundo con la mente cerrada y los sentidos a flor de piel. Descubrió sabores de otras bocas, miró con otros ojos la vida, sintió la textura de otras pieles, se enamoró de olores exóticos y se deleitó con los acentos de otros lugares.

Hermione Granger descubrió a Hermione Granger de formas inesperadas, y se enamoró completamente con esa persona en la que se convirtió y que le recordó que todo se podía superar en la vida, incluso cuando se sentía perdida en la oscuridad. El interruptor volvió a encenderse, pero su pasado no llegó como un remolino en forma de remordimientos, sino como cicatrices de cosas que no volvería a vivir. Porque el pasado se muere en la boca del futuro.

Londres y la guerra que lo había asolado se convirtieron en un rincón lleno de polvo dentro de su mente, siempre ahí, con una marca roja para recordarle que podría volver en cualquier momento, apartar la suciedad y sentirse como en casa. Pero había aprendido a dormir en otras camas, vivir otras culturas y disfrutar de otras gentes. Había aprendido que había algo más que muerte, prejuicios y destrucción, había aprendido que no todo era Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. O Lord Voldemort y la familia Malfoy. Que había lugares más allá de Hogwarts, el Callejón Diagon y la Madriguera. Que no todo era sangre, valentía y dificultades.

Ella había tenido que perderse para poder encontrarse y esperaba que cuando volviese la gente que había dejado atrás pudiera entenderlo.

* * *

 ** _She's over-bored and self-assured_**

 _(Está agotada* y segura de sí misma)_

Fue en el invierno de 2003 cuando Hermione volvió a la fría y húmeda ciudad de Londres. Su pelo caía sobre sus hombros de forma despreocupada y de un tono más claro que su color original. Tenía apuntada la dirección de Harry en un papel arrugado dentro de su bolsillo, pero no tuvo que mirarla para saber a dónde debía dirigirse, después de todo ese papel llevaba meses con ella y lo había mirado tantas veces que se lo terminó aprendiendo de memoria.

Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta un par de veces antes de esperar pacientemente a que le abriesen. Escuchó voces desde el interior de la casa y pasos acercándose, por lo que sus nervios se dispararon de forma exagerada y sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerla. Los ojso verdes y amables de Harry se clavaron en ella, mirándola fijamente entre pestañeos sorprendidos antes de que su nombre fuese susurrado y se viese apretada en un abrazo asfixiante.

Se echó a reír mientras correspondía el contacto, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo que no paraba de repetir «estás aquí» como un mantra. Entraron a la casa donde se respiraba la palabra «hogar» por cada esquina, desde los cuadros en las paredes hasta las pequeñas figuras de cerámicas que decoraban las estanterías. Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo, enternecida ante el pensamiento de que su amigo había construido aquello que siempre le fue negado.

—¡Hermione! —El grito de Ron la asustó, pero pronto se relajó mientras rodeaba a su amigo con los brazos—. No me puedo creer que estés aquí —susurró, cogiéndole el rostro con las manos y examinándola con cautela.

—¿Sorpresa? —bromeó mientras se apartaba del pelirrojo.

Ginny, Luna y un pequeño bebé también estaban ahí, mirándola con una mezcla de confusión, emoción y sorpresa. La rubia fue la siguiente en abrazarla, diciéndole que los torposoplos le habían dicho sobre su llegada; luego fue Ginny, con la que compartió el abrazo más largo y fuerte. Ella había sido la única persona a la que Hermione le había confiado sus secretos y planes años atrás y la que la animó a llevarlos a cabo incluso si eso significaba no volver a verla en mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

—Alguien me facilitó la dirección —comentó con una sonrisa—. Y antes de que lo penséis, no fue ningún Weasley ni fue Neville.

Supo que las ideas de quién pudo haber sido terminaron ahí para ellos, que se miraron entre sí algo confundidos. Aunque a los pocos segundos Ginny chasqueó los dedos y la miró con una sonrisa orgullosa y emocionada, como si hubiese descubierto oro en una mina agotada.

—¡Fue Andrómeda! —aseguró.

—No, pero casi. Fue alguien cercano a Andrómeda. —Se encogió de hombros ante las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos—. No estáis desencaminados.

Los ojos de Luna parecieron brillar en ese momento y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, a Hermione no le extrañaría saber que la chica lo había descubierto, después de todo siempre había sido observadora e inteligente.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

Hermione ignoró las miradas inquisitivas y sorprendidas de los demás, centrándose en asentir a las palabras de Luna. Había coincidido con Draco en su viaje a Nueva Zelanda, cuando descubría los bellos parajes de Matamata.* Aunque al principio habían chocado como los polos opuestos que parecían ser, una rueda pinchada en el autobús que cogieron para volver a la capital los obligó a soportarse mutuamente durante el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no eran tan distintos y que ambos habían huido de Londres porque estaban agotados de soportar todo aquello. Su relación se terminó afianzando cuando, de forma inesperada para ambos, se vieron recorriendo Nueva Zelanda juntos y planeando su siguiente aventura conjunta. A partir de ahí (hacía ya dos años de eso) habían sido inseparables, y no fue hasta hacia unos meses, cuando Draco recibió una carta de Andrómeda, que decidieron que quizá era hora de volver.

Porque estaban aburridos, cansados, de ese estilo de vida que habían llevado durante tanto tiempo y sabían que ya era de volver a casa y enfrentarse a todo aquello que habían dejado atrás hace años. Llegó el momento de volver a su casa, sonreírle a lo que dejaron atrás y mostrarse seguros de sí mismos, porque ya sabían quiénes eran y podían hacerle frente a todo.

—¿Estás con Draco Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido, pero nada más allá de eso.

—Sí.

Aunque el silencio se volvió tenso y la atmósfera cayó en picado, Hermione sabía perfectamente cuál era su posición y lo que quería hacer.

* * *

 ** _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_**

 _(Con las luces apagadas es menos peligroso)_

La vuelta de Hermione a Londres junto a Draco tuvo un mayor impacto del que llegaron a esperar. La prensa convirtió todas sus portadas en noticias acerca de ellos, desde por qué estaban juntos, a teorías de conspiración, matrimonios arreglados, extorsión, entre otras cosas. Se habían instalado en un pequeño barrio de la ciudad, y se encontraban preparándose los temarios para poder presentarse a los EXTASIS y así poder optar por puestos de trabajo mejores, aunque Draco ya tenía asegurada una plaza en las empresas de la familia Greengrass.

La expectación sobre ellos no descendió en ningún momento a pesar de que ya llevaban dos meses de vuelta en Londres y la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a ver noticias de ellos. Como no habían dado una respuesta a por qué estaban juntos y qué habían hecho durante todos esos años la prensa no había desistido de sus intentos de descubrir como una heroína de guerra había acabado con un exmortífago.

Pero ellos no les darían el gusto de descubrir las cosas que los unían y que fortalecían su relación día tras día. Draco y Hermione no permitirían que esa gente entrase en su mundo, no después de todo lo que habían luchado para estar como estaban y ser quiénes realmente querían ser. Sin etiquetas, sin prejuicios y sin un pasado que no les dejase avanzar. Se habían perdonado y habían curado sus heridas. Se habían vuelto oro, pero no dejarían que los demás lo viesen.

Se entregarían a la noche, en los brazos de otro, con palabras de ánimo, con toques de cariño y con la paz de estar con la persona correcta. Se contarían todo el uno al otro durante la noche, porque entre las sábanas de su cama o tapados con una manta sobre el sillón, eran solo ellos dos y todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir.

* * *

 ** _And for this gift I feel blessed_**

 ** _Our little group has always been_**

 ** _And always will until the end_**

 _(Y por este regalo me siento bendecida,_

 _Nuestro pequeño grupo siempre lo fue y_

 _siempre lo será)._

Hermione puso la caja musical, que se había comprado en aquel primer viaje de descubrimiento, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, dándole cuerda para que comenzaran a sonar los acordes de la canción. La navidad había llegado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y los años habían pasado con la misma rapidez. Draco trabajaba, tal y como habían esperado, jutno al señor Greengrass en la empresa de este, pero con el tiempo se había hecho su propio nombre y con ayuda de su jefe estaba planeando recuperar lo que un día fueron las empresas Malfoy; Hermione por su parte había terminado los estudios de medimagia y trabajaba en una Institución Mental que ayudaba a aquellas problemas que sufrían depresión, traumas, ansiedad, entre otros. Las cosas no les iban mal y con el tiempo todos se habían acostumbrado a que habían vuelto, juntos, felices y completos.

—Ya están aquí.

Hermione fue a abrir la puerta mientras Draco se dirigía a la cocina a vigilar la cena. Ginny entró junto a Harry y el pequeño James, seguida del resto de la familia Weasley, Andrómeda, Teddy, Luna y Neville. La casa no tardó en llenarse de gritos, bromas y comentarios sobre el frío que hacía y entre palabras y comida, llegó el momento de darse los regalos (como tanto habían ansiado Teddy y James). La castaña abrió el regalo que Harry y Ron le tendieron, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta al ver una foto enmarcada de ellos. Una imagen en movimiento que capturaba una pequeña escena de cariño y risas que habían compartido meses atrás, en su escapada al monte.

Se abrazó a sus amigos con un sentimiento cálido formándose en su pecho, agradecida por tener dos amigos que a pesar de haberse ido y de haber vuelto con alguien inesperado, no le habían dado la espalda y le ofrecieron su amor y apoyo incondicional. Porque seguían siendo el trío Dorado y eso nadie lo podría romper. Porque eran y siempre serían Hermione, Harry y Ron. Con sus altos y sus bajos, pero inseparables.

Hermione nunca se había sentido tan completa en su vida. Nunca había estado tan segura de que ese interruptor dentro de ella nunca se volvería a apagar y si lo hacía no importaba, porque había mil cosas dentro de ella que la llenarían de luz y le recordarían quién era, qué quería y que no estaba sola.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Me merezco un review?

Besos, Ali.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Over-bored significa cansada de un estilo de vida o algo así.

*Matamata existe realmente y es el pueblo donde se grabó el Señor de los Anillos y EL Hobbit.


End file.
